This invention relates to a feeding bottle structure, and more particularly relates to such a structure which provides the infant with a convenient way of sucking milk from the feeding bottle and in which a vented bag is applied.
It is known that feeding bottles are provided with a vent assembly which is essentially defined by an elastic insert having a vent slit therein, with the insert being secured at the periphery of an opening through the wall or bottom of the conventional bottle by means of a plug member, as disclosed in British Patent Application No. 2139903 by Suh and British Pat. No. 14739 by Jordan. In both cases, the elastic insert, in its assembled position, is fully exposed to the interior of the bottle and is therefore subject to deformation through contact with the liquid contained therein. Another type of conventional feeding bottle has male threads on the lower bottom surface and a protruding surface on the base thereof, a silicon rubber layer provided with an elastic protrusion which has a slit on the top, and a base casing with female threads for securing the lower bottom surface of the bottle thereto and a minute vent provided in alignment with the elastic protrusion thereon, as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 942,776, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,668, filed by the same applicant. Moreover, feeding bottles with disposable feeding bags are more convenient and sanitary than the feeding bottles which do not incorporate disposable bags for outdoor use, and obviate the need for cleaning and disinfecting of non-disposable feeding bags.
The present invention has arisen from work in seeking to facilitate feeding the infants.